


Paws on your heart

by AaviCharlie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviCharlie/pseuds/AaviCharlie
Summary: Brigitte works long shifts as a mechanic, not really finding her place or the romance she yearns for nor the financial stability to do anything with her life. Things change when one peculiar night she meets Hana, a gamer girl who has no place to spend the night at. Brigitte offers to let the girl sleep at her place, not knowing that one night would turn into a journey filled with hurt, comfort, and kittens.





	1. Random encounter

The night had purple hues to it, and the canvas of the sky was glimmering with stardust as Brigitte made her way towards her apartment. Working as a mechanic and not owning a car was one of the biggest things that made her coworkers tease her. That, and all the cat logos she had on her working clothes. Brigitte didn’t mind a little bit of lip then and there, but the fact was as shiny as the cylinder of a brand new sports car. She needed a vehicle. Any kind, even a vespa would do, she thought to herself as she counted miles to her home.  
Brigitte enjoyed walking home during the night, it wasn’t a problem. She always felt safe in the streets of the city that mainly had a peaceful reputation. She was also fit enough to not get too achy from the 6 mile stroll. Sometimes, when she was feeling wild, she took out her rusty old bike that she had repaired last summer. In the end it all just made her life seem pretty easygoing compared to the hectic life of those who could transport from place A to B quickly. She didn’t need that, definitely not. Her wallet at least was agreeing to it. 

Brigitte had stopped on her journey to a near by park that had many trees that were on their best bloom, making the atmosphere almost romantic, almost tender, almost something. It was always like that in her life, almost, nearly, ish, near, but never quite there. Something was missing, and knowing herself, she knew it was romance. ”Gosh, I wish I wasn’t this useless,” the brunette muttered to herself as she sat down to one of the swings, the cold summer air making her feel almost refreshed. Still, not quite.  
Brigitte’s eyes wandered to examine the playground that had bright green colors with some weird tainted yellow decorations. She was feeling sentimental again and she hated every second of it. If she now returned home she would probably drink too many beers and watch too many mushy romantic tv-shows and everything would suddenly be too much. If she returned to work, she would be exhausted and probably removed from the perimeters by her boss. ”Or even worse, she’ll call my dad,” Brigitte groaned to herself and burrowed her face to her hands. What a better way to spend her night than to whimper in self loathing while listening to bird mating calls. 

”I should have tried to study for different area of expertee,” Brigitte mumbled, her voice dry from all the irony she was tasting. ”No, I had to become a mechanic, even though I wanted to do something where I would get to support people... good job Brigitte,” she continued snarkily and threw her head softly against the chain of the swing. 

”Now I live alone with orphan kittens I can barely afford to feed and my only date was a girl back in middle school and I still haven’t even kissed anyone... Ugh, nice, and now I’m talking to myself in some remote park that has a playground that was designed by someone with as much fashion sense as you happen to posses. How about I ju- ” ”Oh my god, shut up!” 

Brigitte tensed up when she heard the yelp from behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a girl maybe around her age laying on top of a big slide tower. She was wearing a big hoodie, leggings and a beanie with cat ears. Her cheeks had some pink stripes on them and it reminded Brigitte of cat whiskers. 

”Excuse me?” It was the only thing Brigitte managed to stutter out of her confused being. The girl groaned and made her way down the slide, shoving her hands to the depths of her hoodie.  
”Yes, shut up, you have been talking nonstop for like, 15 minutes. I need to sleep. And to be honest, hearing your life story isn’t the best way to do that.” The girl walked in front of Brigitte, who was now standing up and very much taller than the other brunette. They both eyed each other for a while, before the mechanic realized to reply.  
”I’m uhhh, sorry? I didn’t know you were here... let alone that you were sleeping?” Brigitte tilted her head and couldn’t help noticing the cat like features again. ”Why were you sleeping here anyway,” she asked, this time genuine worry making way towards the surface. Even if it was a safeish city, there were risks.  
The girl shrugged at the question and gave out a answer that meant nothing. ”So you don’t have a place to go, huh?” Brigitte remarked baffledly, looking at the girl again, this time for any signs of injuries. The younger girl tensed up and backed away couple steps, clearly not happy of the looks she was getting.  
”I’m just worrying. If you are hurt, you should get to the hospital,” Brigitte said calmly and continued as softly as she could, ”parks aren’t the best place for sleeping, kids come here very early.” 

There was a silence. It wasn’t comfortable but not too awkward either. Not. Quite. 

”You look like you are going to save me like I’d be a orphaned cat to be quite honest,” the girl laughed dryly and made Brigitte flustered in no time. ”R-rude,” the bigger girl muttered and continued sheepishly, ”I mean, I don’t even know your name.” 

”I’m Hana,” the girl replied quickly and smiled. It was not a happy gesture, but a polite one. She wasn’t as sassy or snarky as Brigitte would have thought her to continue be. So, she replied with her own name.  
”Brigitte. And if I’m honest, I feel so flustered now that I might not want to offer you a place to sleep after all,” Brigitte muttered, half jokingly. Hana lifted a brow, surprised that the girl was even thinking of offering her a place in the first place. ”Geez, I was joking, I’m not looking for help. It was just nice to tease you,” she explained and grinned. ”Now, really, go away or shut up, I need to sleep,” Hana continued quickly as she backed away towards her slide fort. 

”Yeah, but seriously, maybe you should sleep somewhere else?” Brigitte interrupted Hana’s withdraw and crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her other brow to make her expression more serious. 

”At least you could sleep in the yard of my apartment house if you are scared of me. Nobody would mind, and it’s an enclosed space so it’s definitely more safe than a park near a bar,” Brigitte sighed and tried to take eye contact with the smaller girl. Hana kicked the ground with her neon pink sneakers, clearly thinking of the mechanic’s words. She put on the hood of her hoodie over her head so that the cat ears peeked out a little, then making a big, emotional groan before shrugging. 

”Fine, whatever,” she mumbled and let out a soft giggle, ”girl, how come you don’t have a girlfriend when you are such a dork.” Brigitte got flustered very quickly again, yelping her answer while almost stumbling at her feet.

”A-a dork who will totally leave you here if you say stuff like that again! It’s not very polite to eavesdrop on poor night shift workers anyway!” Brigitte could barely get her sentence to end when Hana started laughing. 

”God you are such a typical support player! I was in this park first, so I get the dibs on eavesdropping,” Hana laughed and smiled at the reddened mechanic, ”but I would prefer a warm place to sleep so I’ll add that it was kinda nice listening you talk to yourself.” 

After the initial chaos, the two of them finally got out of the park and were on their way towards Brigitte’s apartment. For the first ten minutes neither one of them said anything but they seemed eager to open their mouths. In the end it was Hana who cracked the ice. 

”So, you are a mechanic, who saves kittens? And you have never kissed. What else?” Brigitte lifted a brow at Hana’s question. ”What do you mean what else,” she asked and got a amused chuckle from the kitty beaned girl.

”Yeah, I bet that isn’t the whole thing you have going on? Or do you want me to be awkwardly quiet the whole time we walk? I can also ask about your dad, since you mention him too.” Hana had a weirdly charming way with words. She was playful and sometimes sassy. It made Brigitte feel at ease, since she liked straight forward people. 

”Hmh,” she started and scratched the back of her head while trying to think something that would ease Hana’s thirst for details. ”If I am honest, I don’t actually have much going on in my life. Work and kittens, and romantic movies. Sorry, I don’t have juicy details for you,” she apologized with a small smile and glanced at Hana who was staring at her with her mesmerizing brown eyes. 

”What about you? Anything you want to share?” Brigitte knew her question was a risky one, since Hana was the one who didn’t have a place to sleep and probably wasn’t in the best place in her life. Even though the mechanic didn’t feel threatened by the small girl, a little bit of insight would have made her mind at ease. 

For Brigitte’s surprise, Hana wasn’t too shy to talk about herself. 

”Me? I have a looot going on. I play video games almost professionally and take occasional acting gigs, and on my free time I memorize tv-shows. I’m a big nerd to be honest. D.va, it’s my handle, maybe you’ve heard of me,” Hana explained and smirked playfully, ”you don’t strike me as a geek yourself but you could surprise.” 

”I-I do play a bit,” Brigitte replied to Hana’s comment but didn’t say anything about most of the games being mushy otome simulators. ”So, a surprise you are,” the smaller girl giggled and Brigitte couldn’t help smiling herself. The atmosphere was pleasant, so pleasant that the mechanic felt comfortable asking the awkward question. 

”So, why were you sleeping in the park, Hana?” 

Hana shrugged her shoulders, making it seem like she didn’t really think of the fact too much. Then she took eye contact with Brigitte, the tone of her voice a bit more lower when she spoke. 

”I just needed a small break from my family. Don’t we all need that sometimes?”


	2. In the name of the kitty moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back from the hiatus!

”Ahhhh! These are all such perfect little kitties!” 

Hana's yell was so loud that Brigitte had to hush the girl since it was still too early to make noise. She did however allow herself to smile warmly at the girl's remark, just like a proud mama would. 

”They are, all four of them,” Brigitte muttered softly as she walked to the fridge to see if there was anything salvageable for them before sleep would overtake. Noodlesoup wasn't the most appetizing meal in the middle of the night but the mechanic was sure Hana wouldn't mind.  
”Four? There are only three in the box?” Hana yelped from the living room that was practically the same space, since the appartment was really small and cramped. Brigitte almost dropped the bowl of soup and cursed under her breath. Houdini had made an escape again.  
”Crap, could you check under the couch pillows? Is the calico missing?” Brigitte asked as she pushed the container into the microwave and finally turned to see Hana carrying the three small kittens in her hoodie pocket. The gamer girl lazily started to lift the couch cushions, smirking teasingly at Brigitte.  
”You lose kittens often huh?” Hana asked and Brigitte groaned, ”only this one. Houdini is young but she already climbs like a master.” They both chuckled, clearly tired and out of power but still managing to keep up a good spirit. 

After Hana had told her vague story of how she ended up in the park Brigitte had decided to ease up on the interrogation. So, for the rest of their walk they had talked about the games the shorter girl liked to play. Even though the mechanic didn't understand half of what was said she truly enjoyed hearing Hana get excited.  
Brigitte knew she wanted more answers at some point if the was going to let Hana crash at her place for longer. She hadn't said anything about it to the girl yet but she had thought about it, she was way too soft and useless to actually let a cute girl wander around and sleep outside. It wasn't her responsibility but it might as well be, she thought to herself as she lifted another couch pillow. 

”Aaand there she is,” Hana announced as she carefully picked up the sleepy ball of fur that had wedged itself to the furthest corner of the couch and was purring faintly. Houdini let out a small meow as it peeked it's head out from the hoodie pocket. Hana booped it's pink nose gently and smiled, if Brigitte hadn't already melted her gamer heart the kittens did the finishing job.

”So, what are their names,” Hana asked after carrying the pile of kittens around for a while without really doing anything else but inspecting the small space. Brigitte carried the heated food to the living room table and answered with a slight hint of embarrassment, ”The calico you already know, she is Houdini, originally Sailor Moon. The tux is Sailor Mercury, the tortie with orange sock is Sailor Venus, and the black one is Sailor Mars.”  
Hana tilted her head and stared at Brigitte, who instantly got a bit more color to her cheeks. The shorter girl stared at the mechanic for a long time, finally letting out a big, soft laugh filled with amusement and admiration. ”Oh my gosh, that is rad!” She yelled and after another moment of hushing she continued with a barely quieter chuckle, ”Sailor Moon is my jam, I wish I could adopt these kitties. Although I would have loved Sailor Jupiter to be one of the names.”  
Brigitte lifted a brow and grinned playfully, replying quickly without thinking too much about it, ”my favorite is Sailor Mercury.” Hana giggled briefly and sounded smug when she spoke, ”of course she is.” 

The two of them could have started a happy hour of Sailor Moon but after eating Brigitte had to give in to the mesmerizing world of sleep and rest, even though her new temporary roommate seemed to be hyped on invisible energy drinks.  
”I reaally need to sleep,” Brigitte told Hana who, after eating her bowl of noodles like a champ, pouted for couple of seconds before shrugging her shoulders in defeat as she started to undress her hoodie after emptying it from the kittens. 

”I guess that means you need me to shut the fuck up?” 

Brigitte smiled sheepisly at the comment and walked to the closet to take out clean sheets and duvets for Hana. ”It is easier to sleep that way,” she commented and got a instant sassy remark back, ”oh, you mean how I was trying that when you came to rant your lifestory in the park?”  
”I can still kick you out,” Brigitte chuckled and proceeded to put the sheets on the sofa. After a moments of hesitation she pointed at the bed as demanding as she could without feeling bad. ”You take the bed,” she started and for her surprise Hana didn't even try to fight her. She jumped to the cheap Ikea bed and hugged the pillow with a wide grin, ”first you say stuff about kicking me out and then you offer me the bed. Cute.” Brigitte could feel her ears burning. 

Apart from the kittens meowing in the box it was quiet after they both were settled for sleep. Neither of them could get to that dream land though, not with all the questions dwelling under the surface.  
Brigitte stared at the ceiling that was painted black for some reason, and it still had the previous owners glow in the dark star decorations. The apartment was actually really pretty, even though worn down and cheap. The girl sighed silently and wondered if she could actually afford four kittens, herself and Hana if it came to that. Of course, she was getting very much ahead of herself. Offering a place to a runaway after knowing her for few hours was beyond ridiculous. Brigitte rubbed her face, not even baring to think of all the yelling she would get from her boss who acted like a mother to her. 

”Brigitte?” 

Brigitte opened her eyes and turned her head towards the darkness and her bed where she could see the dark figure of Hana sitting. She let out a small noise that indicated that she was listening. 

”I can't really pronounce your name. Are you from Sweden?” 

Brigitte had a hunch that it wasn't the thing Hana really wanted to say but she decided to humor the girl. ”Yeah. Your pronunciation is okay, don't sweat it,” she told gently and closed her eyes again, waiting for Hana to continue to the real topic. And it didn't take long before the younger girl talked again.  
”I'm not a little child anymore. I'm 19, they don't really have any right to take me back home by force,” Hana muttered and continued very quickly, almost irritated, ”I don't need anyone to pity me or to treat me like a kid.”  
Brigitte turned on to her other side to face the girl even though she couldn't see anything. Hana sounded like she had been crying quietly, and somehow it made the mechanic really protective.  
”You are awfully young, as am I,” Brigitte started and she could hear Hana huff loudly, so she made sure to make her point quickly, ”but you are your own person and you had reasons to run away. I'm not going to treat you like a kid, don't worry. Just don't try to act too tough or like your age would mean you can't feel any emotions about this. Running away is not easy, or at least it doesn't sound like it.”  
Hana grew quiet for what seemed like an eternity, and Brigitte got nervous. What if she offended the girl? Or made her cry even more? With the kittens making noise she couldn't really tell, some people could cry with barely any sound.  
Finally, after the eternity stopped on it's tracks, Hana got up slowly and tiptoed next to the sofa. She crouched down to Brigitte's level and tilted her head, and in the darkness the mechanic could see the faint trails of tears.  
”You are too kind,” Hana whispered and Brigitte didn't know what to reply. Maybe she was, her heart was as soft as Sailor Moon's calico fur. ”I'm really tired but I can't sleep,” the gamer girl continued softly, almost weakly, ”I actually left all my meds home...” 

Brigitte sat up and patted the sofa so that Hana could sit comfortable while they continued the chat. ”Are you going to be okay without them?” The mechanic asked, slightly worried since she could be kind but she could not turn into a medicine bottle.  
”I think so? I mean, who knows really. For all that I know they were fake anyway. I think this all is just kinda getting to me you know, I have no idea about anything, I don't even know why I didn't take my wallet or anything with me,” Hana sighed deeply and hugged herself. For that moment she seemed so fragile and alone that Brigitte wanted to give the girl a soft hug if they weren't almost complete strangers. Complete strangers sharing a intimate moment of pain and suffering. The mechanic couldn't completely understand, she didn't have the details, she had never ran away from home herself, but she did know something about feeling bad. So, slowly she took a leap and tried to comfort Hana.  
Firstly she took Sailor Venus, the most cuddly kitten from the bunch and placed it sleepily on to Hana's embrace. Then she leaned against the couch's armrest, trying to make a clear sentence from the word soup in her head.

”Sometimes we don't think before we act. I have no idea why I offered you a place for the night but I still did it. Was it a wise idea? Well, I mean yes, of course... uh, what I mean it could have been a very bad idea, du vet? You could have been a serial killer disguised as a small and fierce gamer girl for all that I know,” Brigitte explained and got a faint laugh from Hana. The mechanic smiled and continued even more softly, ”it's okay to not be sure, it's okay to be scared, it's okay to just go with what you have. And currently you have a place to sleep, to sort your thoughts. And kittens, you have four kittens. So take your time. I'll be at work most of the days, sometimes night shifts, so I'll be out of your way.”  
Hana snuggled with the kitten, trying to think of something to say. She wanted to sass the cute and sweet muscular girl a little bit but the tears won the match. Sailor Venus wasn't that happy about the big, Studio Ghibli like tears falling on it's fur so it let out a cry. Hana shivered and let the kitten roam free, and suddenly she hugged herself even tighter and cried out her own protest. 

”I need a god damn hug but you are a stranger, a kind, very kind stranger but I still don't know if I should ask for a hug or not, I don't know! I'm so fucking tired of feeling bad!”

The outburst was so sudden and raw that Brigitte didn't have time to react when Hana already threw herself against her and tears fell on the still greasy skin. Slowly and awkwardly the mechanic wrapped her arms around the girl, gently stroking the brown hair and trying to figure out if that was what Hana needed.  
The panic attack lasted for surprisingly long time. It was violent, filled with all the emotions Hana had been keeping hidden, and at that moment it didn't matter that Brigitte was someone she had just met. She just needed the comfort. 

”Are you feeling any better?” Brigitte's voice was quiet and as calm as it could be. Hana was trembling in the arms of the mechanic. The smaller girl managed to nod as she pressed her forehead against the muscular arm holding her. ”I guess,” she replied weakly and whispered the continuation very hesitantly, ”I've never had a panic attack in the arms of a Swedish girl...”  
Brigitte could only chuckle tiredly and wrap a blanket on Hana, still keeping the girl close even though she felt awkward doing so. 

”Yeah, well I've never had a unknown girl have a panic attack on my arms in the middle of the night.”


	3. Kitty trouble

”Fan! Houdini! Din jävla gremlin!” 

Hana opened her eyes slowly, still sleepy and exhausted from all the stress from last few days. She looked at Brigitte who had exclaimed the word that sounded like a swear word in Swedish. Hana saw the taller girl holding Houdini gently, and next to the sofa was a very broken alarm clock.  
”What happened?” Hana managed to ask when Brigitte got up quickly and started to get her clothes on faster than a well oiled lighting.  
”Houdini broke my alarm clock and I forgot to put an extra alarm to my phone, and now I’m going to be late!” Brigitte exclaimed in hurry, buttoning her flannel that still had grease from last nights work. ”You can stay here if you want to, I just really need to go right now, I have a client first thing in the morning,” the mechanic explained as she was already trying to get her shoes on without tripping. 

”Uh, Brigitte,” Hana yelled before the brunette got out of the door. Brigitte stopped right on her tracks, almost slamming the door on to her face. She looked at her guest askingly, managing to utter a soft, rushed smile. Hana answered the gesture with her barely awake one. 

”You buttoned your shirt all wrong.” 

Brigitte flushed red and started unbuttoning the shirt hastily, mumbling more swearwords. It sounded cute to Hana, who understood maybe one word. She liked that Brigitte didn’t sound angry, just flustered.  
”I-I’ll be going, please feel free to eat whatever you find that is edible!” Brigitte yelped after struggling to get her flannel right and giving up on the futile efforts. Hana had barely time to nod before the door closed and she could hear running in the hallways. 

”So, it’s just me and the Sailor guardians,” Hana yawned and rolled over to the floor next to the box where the kittens were sleeping. Houdini looked very happy with herself, curled up in a ball next to her sisters. What a little troublemaker, Hana thought to herself while looking at the apartment curiously. 

She liked the apartment, she really did. And she liked the kittens, including the stranger called Brigitte. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, to crash there, but she’d rather take the risk than sleep on the streets. Or worse, return home. 

”Soft kitty paws, soft kitty kisses,” Hana hummed and lifted the kittens on to her lap to give them some well deserved affection. She gave each one a small kiss on their noses and tried to remember the names correctly. ”Houdini the calico,” she started, and proceeded to Sailor Mars and Mercury, and the kittens truly loved cuddles.  
”Sailor Venus?” Hana purred cheerfully, lifting the kitten carefully from her lap. She shivered when she realized the cuddly kitten wasn’t reacting as much as the others. ”What’s wrong little one,” the girl muttered to herself, remembering that last night Venus had been the one to seek for cuddles loudly, but now it was just apathetic. 

”Are you having the sneezies?” Hana continued talking after inspecting the kitten for a little while. She had forgotten to ask about the length of Brigitte’s day, so she wasn’t sure if the girl would be home before the vet would close. And she didn’t have any number to contact either. Not that she had any battery left on her phone, or a charger she could use either. 

Hana didn’t really like sitting around, especially if there was something she could have been doing to help Sailor Venus. It didn’t take her long to turn the house upside down for any clues where Brigitte’s workplace was, and when she finally got the address she was ready to track the girl down. 

Before leaving Hana made sure that the kittens were safe and fed. She was glad that Sailor Venus was still playing with her sisters a little bit, but better safe than sorry. Also, going out was better either way, she needed the fresh air. 

Solving other people’s problems was a way of coping to Hana, even if sometimes she wasn’t sure if the help was needed. She just didn’t want to remember the reasons for leaving her home, she didn’t want to get back to the memories that echoed in her mind on her darkest moments.  
Sometimes Hana felt like her problems weren’t even worth thinking about. Other people had it worse and who was she to even complain. She was an adult who left her home, she should have been more responsible and not end up on the streets. She shouldn’t have taken help from a stranger. She should be more useful. She was pathetic, she should have had things in control. Control, that was the only thing she had left. 

Hana had to forcefully drag her mind from the gutter, from all the depressive thoughts. It wasn’t time for her mind to do that again, she had to stay focused or else she would get lost. ”You can do this Hana,” she mumbled to herself as she peeked at the street names, ”imagine this is just a video game, goal is to find the damn path to the goal.” 

It took Hana a long time trying to find her way around but finally she saw what seemed like the right repair workshop. Hana would have been very pissed if the address she had brilliantly fished from the apartment had been wrong. 

Meanwhile Brigitte had started her day busy. Two cars and one vespa needed quick repairs and there was nothing quick about a mystery noise in the engine of a vintage car that only god knew where they sold parts to.  
”At least the other car was easy,” Brigitte mumbled to herself as she checked the tire pressures while waiting for information on the missing parts. Her face had gotten into a fight with some oily surprises, and her aching back complained about every second spent on the sofa last night. It didn’t help that her mind was wandering to the guest she had waiting in home. She hadn’t had the time to talk about anything, let alone give important details like where the chargers were or what her number was. 

”Brigitte!” Brigitte’s boss yelped from the door of the repair shop and made the girl look at that direction. ”Yeah?” She started, the word escaping from her lips as a surprised yell when she saw Hana standing there, out of breath and smiling apologizingly.  
”This young lady wanted to meet you,” her boss explained quickly before patting Hana’s shoulder and getting back to her project on a Hummer in a dire need of fixing. 

”Hana, what are you doing here?” Brigitte asked confusedly and wiped some of the oil off her skin to look at least a little bit more decent. Hana was mesmerized by the workshop, but only for a brief moment before she explained the situation with Sailor Venus. 

”I just got worried of the little one, since she is so little compared to her sisters,” Hana sighed and smiled again, this time more hesitantly, ”I know it was rude to just crash here to your workplace, I found the address next to the fridge and decided to try my luck.”  
”No, no, I’m really thankful for that,” Brigitte hurried to assure the girl who seemed to be exhausted from all the walking and frantic getting lost. ”I should probably take her to the vet, but that means taking all the other kitties too since they might catch what Venus has,” she mumbled and shot a pleading look to her boss who just lifted her thumb and gave her answer from under the car, ”as long as you finish the car you’re working on now, the mystery Cadillac parts are still god knows where anyways.” 

”Do you want to wait here Hana? You are still welcomed to crash my place, we can walk there together,” Brigitte asked quickly and got back to the car she had been working on. Hana gave out a approving hum and took a chair closer to the mechanic.  
”Yeah, I’ll tag along. How long will you take? You are changing the oil, checking the tire pressures aaannnd?” Hana asked curiously, peeking at the work Brigitte was doing.  
”I’m uh, changing the brake pad after that. How did you know what I was doing?” Brigitte asked, trying to reach for the wrench behind her. Before she knew Hana had already given her the right size one. ”I happen to know my way around mechanic stuff too. Can I help so we can go sooner?” 

And the help was surprisingly good.

”Well, that was pretty fast brake pad changing,” Brigitte remarked while biking down the streets with Hana sitting on the bike rack. ”I know, I can surprise,” Hana laughed and made the mechanic chuckle too. Even though they had been worried about the kittens, they had managed to chat more and have fun. Brigitte never thought she would have so much fun while repairing a basic car.  
”You did a pretty good job yourself,” Hana teased jokingly, making Brigitte gasp a response playfully, ”yeah, maybe I should become a mechanic.” The two of them laughed for a good part of the way back, trying to keep their worries to themselves.

After getting back to the apartment Brigitte inspected the kittens one by one very carefully. She arrived to the same conclusion as Hana, and with the help of the Korean girl she put all of the kittens in a carrier box and they headed out to the vet that thankfully lived very close. 

”She is a friend of mine. Angela has been treating the kittens since the beginning and she only charges for the medicine,” Brigitte explained to Hana as they walked, Houdini making offended noises of the carrier she didn’t approve of.  
”That is so nice of her,” Hana replied and smiled, relieved that the kittens would get treatment on the same day. She was feeling tired but for the first time in weeks she was also content with that. The only thing she was missing was food but that had to wait until later. The whole day had been one big hassle, as if she had had any time to actually stop and think about the necessities like drinking or eating. Brigitte had promised to feed them both after the visit to the vet. 

Angela was a tall woman who radiated calm aesthetics with the power of coffee. Hana was sitting next to Brigitte while the vet played with the kittens and examined them.  
”Do you know what’s wrong with Sailor Venus, Angela?” Brigitte asked, her voice filled with nervousness. Hana was just staring at the two, waiting for the answer as eagerly and the owner of the kittens.  
”It seems like a basic upper respiratory infection. They all have a little bit of that, which is not surprising. You can get the antibiotics today and start them on all of them,” Angela told Brigitte who sighed and thanked under her breath. She truly had been worried, and so had Hana. They both took a deep breath, but Angela’s next words made Brigitte groan.

”It’s gonna cost you about 80 dollars, maybe more if Venus needs some other medication.” 

Hana looked at Brigitte who took the last bills from her wallet and gave them to Angela who clearly didn’t want to take the money. ”Do you need time to pay,” the vet asked as discreetly as she could, but the mechanic insisted her to take the payment.  
”I cannot get into more debt, you’ve helped me so much already,” Brigitte explained and forced a tired smile on her lips. She really wanted to go home and eat, maybe talk to Hana and cuddle the kittens, but she definitely didn’t want to think about money. 

When Hana and Brigitte finally got back to the apartment with very whiny kittens, they were both awkardly tired and hungry. Noodlesoup was the last thing Hana wanted to see, so she decided to speak up.  
”Hey, could I treat us to a dinner today? I think we deserve it,” Hana muttered while laying on the sofa with Sailor Venus on her lap. Brigitte threw herself next to the smaller girl and lifted her arms up in surrender. ”Fine,” she started softly, but continued askingly, ”I just assumed you didn’t have any money?” 

Hana plugged her phone in and got it to start slowly while explaining where she would magically get them food, ”I still have my card number and details, we can order out. I doubt my parents have emptied my account or anything. So, tell me what you want.” 

For the night they forgot about all their problems. There was only the starry ceiling decorations, infinity of Chinese food, purring kittens and never have I evers thrown around until sleep started counting the hours towards morning, when they would both have to face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back from the hiatus I had to take, I'll try to update other fics too soonish.


End file.
